Файл:!ERROR SANS Determination Cover - (Parody of Irresistible - Fall Out Boy) (ft. Ink Sans)
Описание Finally did a parody cover of the greatest Undertale song ever! CREDITS DOWN BELOW! _____________________________________________________________________________ Original Video and Lyrics by djsmell and Lollia: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC8taJP20zu3PxChqh1Ol7vw https://www.youtube.com/user/LolliaLolitaChan Check out Neku, He made the instrumental: https://www.youtube.com/user/NekuRemix Art by WalkingMellon: http://walkingmelonsaaa.deviantart.com/art/ErrorSans-vs-InkSans-622761549 ________________________________________________________________________ Adapted Lyrics: ERROR: ------ Count me in unannounced I Drag you friends on the tile I just follow your trail And you just follow my cable. All of your worlds are aligned, with this mood of mine Cutting me to the bone Nothing left to leave behind. You outta runaway now Just like it never happened. I came here for a fight And I will fight till the end. And this one might be your battle, might not turn out okay. I know you think you can beat me, but you've already lost our GA- A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A -A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A -A-A-A-A-AME And I LOVE the way I "hurt" you It's DETERMINATION, oh oh oh oh oh yeah BOTH: ----- OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH YEAH I LOVE the way I LOVE the way I LOVE the way they keep on dying I LOVE the way I LOVE the way I LOVE the way you keep on trying INK: ---- I'm gonna stop you again, just like I did in the past ERROR: ------ Gonna kill you this time, just like I did to that trash INK: ---- If you keep going this path, you'll destroy the hole future ERROR: ------ Pay the fee, do it Ink I'm talking no inflation BOTH: ----- Too many AU's and not enough files. Too much time in the void All the things I have destoryed. ERROR: ------ Too many worlds not enough blood in the game INK: ---- You know I give your LOVE a f-f-four letter NA- BOTH: ----- Eh eh eh, eh eh eh Eh eh eh, eh eh eh Eh eh eh, eh eh eh Eh eh eh, eh eh eh ERROR: ------ And I LOVE the way I "hurt" you It's DETERMINATION, oh oh oh oh oh yeah BOTH: ----- OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH YEAH I LOVE the way I LOVE the way I LOVE the way they keep on dying I LOVE the way I LOVE the way I LOVE the way you keep on trying INK: ------ You do it again Again and again But I come back to create much more Learning all your tricks You make me sick But the truth is Error, Its time to quit. ERROR: ------ Come on now, Ink, Look around, Ink, You're to good, good Drives me to the brink. Don't fight anymore It's such a snore One more world AND WE GO TO WAR INK: ---- I still LOVE the the way you "hurt" me ERROR: ------ (heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh) BOTH: ----- It's DETERMINATION, oh oh oh oh oh yeah OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH YEAH~ I LOVE THE WAY I LOVE THE WAY I LOVE THE WAY THEY KEEP ON DYING I LOVE THE WAY I LOVE THE WAY I LOVE THE WAY YOU KEEP ON TRYING Категория:Видео